Wanting You
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: James has hurt Lily again and Remus doesn't know how much longer he can handle seeing her so distraught...


Wanting You

Remus watched Lily across the common room, it was only the two of them and Lily had just had another row with James, he had cheated on her again and Remus wasn't sure how much more heartbreak he could handle when it came to James hurting Lily like this.

Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know

He got up from his seat and walked over to her, sitting by her on the couch. "Come here Lily.." he said to her and held his arms out to her, attempting to comfort her as he had done many times before. He slipped his arms around her as she came close to him and laid her head on his chest, crying out into his robes. He hated how she hurt like this, he hated to see her so upset, he hated James for doing this to such a sweet and loving girl, who deserved more than his friend had to give her, so much more.

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

He looked down to her after there were only the sound of hiccups coming from the bundle in his arms and he lifted her chin up for her to look at him. Remus stared down into those emerald green orbs of hers that no longer held the happiness that he had witnessed many times, no more, now they only reflected pain and sorrow and _that_ he couldn't stand. His thumb swept under her eyes at the tears that had just fallen, and he leaned in kissing away the ones that had already been on her cheeks.

I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime

"Remus...what are you doing?" she asked, her voice weak and cracked from crying. "Something I should have done a long time ago.." he said to her and caressed her lips with his thumb. "Lily, I can't stand this anymore. Why do you put yourself through this?" "Because Remus..I don't have anywhere else to go, I have no one else to run to..." He paused for a moment before he spoke, "You have me..."

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

"Please...don't make me do this. Don't make me confess something that should have never been thought of in the first place. I am with James...I need to remember that...you need to remember that...I'm his you know it so why try?" she asked helplessly trapped within his loving gaze.

And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel   
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here   
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah

"I'm not making you do anything Lily...you are the one that can't break away from me...you are the one that can't look away from me. I am not forcing you to do anything at all. James is hurting you, you know it. You want to get away from him but you don't want to admit the truth of the something that means so much more than what you have with my prat of a friend...He doesn't deserve you.."

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it al, make it al, make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Lily looked down at his chest that was now tear stained. He was saying everything she had ever thought, or wanted but could never have because she was with James. She always knew there was something between she and Remus but sadly, she never wanted to admit it. Sadly she had never realized just how much she truly craved more from James, something he obviously couldn't give but Remus could.

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright

"Don't leave me hanging Lily...please don't..." he begged her as he still held her in his arms. He knew he could make her pain away if only she would give him a chance. "Please," he pleaded once more. "Remus...you know that this can't happen..I am destined to be with James...so just stop before either of us get hurt any further.." she said and kissed him gently, yet passionately showing him just how much she craved what he had to give but she couldn't accept it, not any of it no matter how much she wanted it.


End file.
